1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sporting boards, and more particularly to adjustable rotatable bindings positioned on sports boards, wherein the bindings are rotatable between a pre-set arc distance.
2. Background
Sports boards such as, for example waterboards, snowboards, wakeboards, skateboards, surfboards, sailboards and skateboard-type devices adapted for use on ice surfaces, may be used in sky, ground, water, ice, and snow related sports. Such sports boards typically use bindings to hold shoes or boots of a user to the board; the bindings are normally screwed onto the board in a permanent orientation that is almost perpendicular to the direction of travel of the board. This orientation is good for riding downhill on a snowboard, but may be uncomfortable when traveling over a flat or uphill snow contour, when it may be necessary to release the back boot and use that boot to propel the board. Having the front boot nearly perpendicular to the board with the board and back foot moving forward is uncomfortable and potentially dangerous because a fall in this orientation may injure the ankle or knee joints of the user. Furthermore, on a chairlift, having the foot nearly perpendicular to the board causes the board to be positioned across the front of the chair which may make mounting and dismounting the chairlift awkward, and may disturb or interfere with an adjacently seated rider. It would be advantageous, therefore, to provide a binding mount that allows for the ready adjustment of the binding's position on the sports board.